After The War
by Ryn NaruHina
Summary: Naruto menemukan cinta sejatinya setelah perang berakhir. "Aishiteru.."/"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku selama ini."/"Apa kau bersedia mendampingiku saat aku sudah menjadi Hokage nanti?"


**Yosh Minna-san, Ryn kembali lagi *sambil lambai2 tangan*  
Padahal fanfic satunya Ryn belum dikelarin *digebukin readers*  
Fanfic Ryn kali ini terinspirasi setelah baca Naruto terbaru chap 631  
Ceritanya kali ini emank (sumpah) asli keren banget!  
Tapi sebagai NaruHina lovers pasti agak sedikit kecewa saat baca bagian dimana Minato mengira klo Sakura itu pacar Naruto, dan juga disana Hinata terabaikan *Hiks*  
Jadi untuk melampiaskannya Ryn membuat fanfic nie  
Oneshoot untuk fic ini  
Crtany dibuat setelah mereka selesai perang, jdi latarnya mereka semua berdiri berkumpul, sama saat seperti menyambut Naruto setelah mengalahkan Pain. Tapi kali ini mereka yang menghadap para hokage 1-4 n Naruto, dan chara utama lainnya berdiri di baris depan dan paling dekat dengan hokage2. Ryn ga pandai mendeskripsikannya, tpi para readers pasti ngerti**

**Oke de sekedar cuap2nya**

**Disclaimer : Naruto yang masih milik om Masashi, kapan ya jadi pny Ryn? *Plak!***

**Happy Reading Minna-san, Enjoy It!**

**Summary** : Naruto menemukan cinta sejatinya setelah perang berakhir. "_Aishiteru_.."/"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku selama ini."/"Apa kau bersedia mendampingiku saat aku sudah menjadi _Hokage_ nanti?"

**After The War**

Perang akhirnya selesai. Musuh telah kalah, Madara dan Obito mati dalam perang kali ini. _Juubi_ disegel kedalam tubuh _Yondaime_, sedangkan Madara mati ditangan para _Hokage_ terdahulu dibantu tim 7 yang telah berkumpul lagi. Sebelum Obito mati, dia sadar bahwa semua yang dilakukannya selama ini adalah hal yang sia-sia dan merupakan kesalahan terbesar. Sebagai rasa untuk menebus kesalahannya yang selama ini terjadi, dia menggunakan _Gedo Rinne Tensei no jutsu_ untuk menghidupkan kembali para shinobi yang telah mati, sama seperti Nagato membangkitkan mereka sebelum mati dengan seluruh kekuatan dan chakra yg tersisa.

Para _Kage_ yang sekarat setelah melawan Madara selamat berkat _Sozo Saisei_ dari _Godaime_ yang ia lepaskan untuk memulihkan mereka semua. Dan Tsunade selamat berkat Katsuyu miliknya. Setelah pulih para _Kage_ menyusul ketempat Naruto dan lainnya.

Dan para _shinobi_ disana tak kalah terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto ternyata adalah anak dari _Hokage_ ke-4, sang _Yondaime_. Beberapa dari mereka yang mengetahui sosok Minato dan Naruto sebelumnya pernah terlintas dalam pikiran mereka juga, bahwa Naruto mungkin anak dari _Yondaime_, dikarenakan warna rambut, kulit dan mata mereka sama, hanya saja raut muka mereka berbeda. Tapi mereka ragu dan tidak terlalu memusingkannya, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja pikir mereka.

"Perang telah berakhir, dan misi kami telah selesai. Sudah tiba waktunya kami untuk kembali. Orochimaru kau bisa melepaskan _jutsu edo tensei_ ini." Kata sang _Yondaime  
_  
"Baiklah." Balas Orochimaru

"Tunggu _Tou-san_! Kenapa buru-buru sekali." Ujar Naruto kesal.

Minato terkekeh sebentar sebelum menjawabnya. "Kenapa Naruto? Apa yang ingin kau katakan lagi." Balas sang ayah.

"Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang masih ingin aku tanyakan dan ceritakan kepadamu." Ujarnya memasang tampang sedih.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi kau bisa menceritakan semuanya suatu saat nanti, saat kita bisa berkumpul bersama lagi, sebagai keluarga bersama dengan ibumu juga." Balasnya dengan senyuman hangat seorang ayah.

Naruto menatap ayahnya sedih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "_Tou-san_..."

Minato hanya membalasnya tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke Sakura. "Dan Sakura terima kasih telah menjaga Naruto selama ini, kuharap kau terus menjaganya, kau pacar yang baik dan perhatian." Ujar Minato yang membuat beberapa orang tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

Naruto yang tadinya bersedih langsung kembali bersemangat begitu mendengarnya. "Sakura memang pacar yang baik dan perhatian, dia pasti akan menjagaku dengan baik, kuharap _Tou-san_ merestui hubungan kami." Ujar Naruto blak-blakan dengan cengiran tiga jarinya. Tanpa dia sadari seseorang merasa sangat sedih mendengar pengujarannya.

Sakura tak kalah terkejutnya membelalakan matanya. "EEEEEHHHHHH?!" _NANI_?! Merestui hubungan kita?! Memangnya sejak kapan kita pacaran!" Teriaknya membara sambil mengepalkan tangannya berancang-ancang akan memukul.

Naruto terkejut melihat Sakura yang siap memukulnya. "Ampun Sakura-_chan_, jangan memukulku." Ujarnya agak menunduk ketakutan sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Belum sempat Sakura memukulnya, Minato membuka suara. "Eh.. Um.. _Gomen_, _gomen_.. Aku pikir kau adalah pacarnya Naruto" Kata Minato tersenyum aneh agak sedikit takut melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat seperti istrinya saat sedang marah.

Sakura tersadar. "Ah, maafkan kelancanganku Minato-_san_." Ujarnya merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu. Aku yang salah karena mengira kalian berpacaran." Ujarnya tersenyum.

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih Minato-_san_. Aku memang menyukai dan menyayangi Naruto, tapi hanya sebatas sebagai sahabat." Ujarnya dan terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sedikit kikuk dan malu-malu Sakura mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Em.. Sebenarnya aku mencintai seseorang. Dari awal aku sudah menyimpan perasaan ini kepadanya, hingga sekarang aku masih tetap mencintainya. Orang itu.." Sakura terdiam sebentar melirik kearah orang yang dimaksudnya. Dan dengan hati yang mantap dan penuh keyakinan Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sasuke.. Ya, aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_." Ujarnya diakhiri dengan senyumannya yang termanis tidak lupa dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Sasuke agak terkejut mendengarnya. Sebelumnya dia memang sudah tau bahwa Sakura mencintainya, karena dulu Sakura pernah menyatakannya secara langsung tepat pada malam kepergiannya meninggalkan desa. Tapi tidak disangka Sakura akan menyatakannya lagi di depan banyak orang. Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa senang, karena dia juga menyimpan perasaan kepada Sakura, tapi dia berusaha menepis perasaan ini demi mencapai tujuannya untuk membalas dendam kepada kakaknya. Dan sekarang Sasuke berusaha untuk menutupi keterkejutan dan rasa senangnya dengan tetap memasang wajah stoicnya yang datar.

Para _shinobi_ tak kalah terkejut saat mendengar pengakuan Sakura, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang langsung membelalakkan matanya, posisi berdirinya menjadi mengangkang dan jari telunjuknya diarahkan Sasuke. "EH?! _NANI_?! Ternyata kau masih menyukai si _teme_ ini?!" Teriaknya sambil memasang wajah kesalnya yang konyol dan terus menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke sambil menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kakinya.

"Cih, _dobe_." Balas Sasuke datar melihat Naruto yang terus bertingkah konyol di depannya.

"Apa katamu _teme_?! Kau menantangku ya?! Kali ini kau bisa mendapatkan Sakura-_chan_. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan posisi _Hokage_, karena aku yang akan menjadi _Hokage_." Balas Naruto dengan mengarahkan jempolnya kearah tubuhnya sendiri dengan penuh percaya diri.

Minato hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya. "Hahaha.. Sudah Naruto, mungkin Sakura memang bukan jodohmu. Dan kelihatannya Sakura memang lebih cocok dengan Sasuke."

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung drop. "Hah.. Bahkan _Tou-san_ sekarang tidak berpihak padaku." Ujarnya dengan tampang sedih seperti waktu melihat dompet _gama-_nya yang kosong.

"Jangan sedih begitu Naruto, lagipula kau masih tetap bisa bersama Sakura sebagai sahabat. Percayalah suatu saat kau pasti bisa mendapatkan wanita yang akan mencintaimu dengan tulus, menyayangimu sepenuh hati, selalu berada disisimu dan setia padamu sampai kapanpun, bahkan rela mengorbankan dirinya demi melindungimu." Ujar sang ayah meyakinkan anak semata wayangnya.

Naruto yang terpanah mendengarkan kata-kata ayahnya hanya diam menatap ayahnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan ayahmu Naruto. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan gadis itu?" Ujar _Kyuubi_ tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Gadis itu? Siapa?" Balas Naruto pada _Kyuubi_ yang masih berada dalam tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja gadis Hyuuga itu."

"Maksudmu Hinata?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi. Kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau hanya berpura-pura bodoh? Apakah kau masih belum menyadarinya."

"Maksudmu apa Kurama? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Cih! Dasar bodoh! Sebodoh-bodohnya dirimu dan walaupun kau orang yang tidak peka, setidaknya kau tau kalau dia menyimpan perasaan padamu."

"Eh?" Naruto terdiam dan berpikir, mengingat kembali saat-saat melawan Pain dulu. Saat itu hanya Hinata yang datang menolongnya disaat dirinya tak berdaya lagi. Bahkan gadis itu rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindunginya. Dan saat itu juga gadis itu mengutarakan perasaannya pada dirinya. 'Karena.. Aku mencintaimu..'

"Apa kau sudah sadar Naruto?"

"Ya."

"Akan kuberitau sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau tau, sejak kecil dia sudah mengagumimu, dan dia selalu memperhatikanmu sampai saat ini. Bahkan jauh sebelum orang-orang mengakuimu, dia sudah mengakuimu terlebih dahulu."

Naruto terkejut saat mendengarnya. "Benarkah?! Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku tau, dari kau lahir aku sudah berada dalam tubuhmu. Jadi aku tau segala sesuatu yang ada disekitarmu. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh dan tidak peka untuk menyadarinya."

"Apa?! Kenapa dari awal kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"Huh! Baiklah, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Apa kau merasa cemburu dan sakit hati saat melihat Sakura bersama Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Justru aku merasa bahagia melihat mereka bisa bersama lagi. Aku hanya kesal melihat Sasuke mendahuluiku."

"Itu berarti kau hanya menyukai Sakura karena kau mengaguminya. Bagaimana jika Hinata yang jatuh kepelukan pria lain?"

"A-apa?! Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi!" Balas Naruto cepat dan sedikit merasa emosi setelah mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti kenapa kau menjadi cemburu dan emosi saat mendengar Hinata akan menjadi milik orang lain? Sebenarnya kau telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, hanya saja kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Kau memang tidak tau apapun tentang dirinya, tapi aku bisa merasakan perasaan lain yang timbul dalam dirimu saat kau bersamanya, hatimu menjadi hangat saat dia memberimu perhatian, dan kau juga merasa sangat nyaman saat didekatnya. Kau menyukai dirinya yang seperti itu, dan perlahan tanpa kau sadari kau telah jatuh cinta padanya. Cih! Aku jadi banyak bicara seperti ini. Dan satu lagi semua yang dikatakan ayahmu sudah ada di dalam gadis itu."

"Kau memang selalu cerewet seperti itu Kurama, dan terima kasih banyak sudah menyadarkanku." Naruto terdiam sejenak kemudian dilanjutkan dengan senyumnya yang lebar. "Aku sudah tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Yosh! Kali ini aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada."

**Hinata's POV  
**  
'_Hontou ni arigatou Kami-sama_. Perang ini berakhir juga, terimakasih telah melindungi dan menjaga Naruto-_kun_. Aku sangat bahagia melihatnya selamat dan baik-baik saja, begitu juga dengan seluruh _shinobi_ disini dan juga Neji _nii-san_ yang rela mengorbankan dirinya demi melindungiku dan juga melindungi Naruto-kun. Aku senang mereka semua selamat.'

Aku terus memandangi Naruto-_kun_, hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuatku diliputi perasaan yang bahagia, hatiku bergetar dan jantungku terasa berdebar-debar.

'Kali ini aku tidak akan ragu lagi, aku sudah berjanji dengan diriku sendiri, saat perang ini selesai aku akan berjalan bersama disampingmu sambil menggengam tanganmu. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku ini sekali lagi padamu.'

Aku masih terus melihat Naruto-_kun_ berbicara dengan ayahnya. Aku terkejut saat mendengar ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Sakura pacar yang baik dan perhatian untuk Naruto-_kun_, sebelumnya dia memang mengatakannya, kupikir itu hanya sebagai candaan. Tapi ternyata dia benar-benar menganggap Sakura sebagai pacar Naruto-_kun_.

Belum sempat tersadar dari keterkejutanku, Naruto-_kun_ ikut membuka suara yang membuatku lebih terkejut. "Sakura memang pacar yang baik dan perhatian, dia pasti akan menjagaku dengan baik, kuharap _Otou-san_ merestui hubungan kami."  
**  
DEG!**

Aku langsung menunduk sedih setelah mendengar pengujaran Naruto-_kun_. 'Ternyata Naruto-_kun_ masih mencintai Sakura. Sakura memang wanita yang baik, cantik, kuat, dan pemberani. Naruto-_kun_ juga selalu ceria saat bersamanya. Mungkin memang benar, Sakura lebih pantas berada disisi Naruto-_kun_, dia pasti dapat menjaga Naruto-_kun_ dengan baik. Tidak sepertiku yang lemah dan pemalu ini, yang mungkin hanya akan merepotkan Naruto-_kun_. Aku rela jika Naruto-_kun_ bisa bahagia bersama wanita pilihannya. Asalkan melihat Naruto-_kun_ bahagia, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi kenapa _Kami-sama_? Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali. Begitu perih saat mengetahui Naruto-_kun_ lebih memilih wanita lain. Aku bukannya egois, tapi entah mengapa hatiku benar-benar perih dan terasa hancur.'

Aku bersedih dan terus larut dalam pikiranku sendiri tanpa memperhatikan lagi apa yang mereka bicarakan.  
'Tidak, aku tidak boleh egois dan merasa seperti ini, aku harus membuang jauh perasaan sakit ini demi kebahagiaan Naruto-_kun_. Cinta memang tidak harus memiliki, asalkan orang yang kita cintai bisa bahagia. Yang penting aku masih bisa melihat Naruto-_kun_ tersenyum bahagia, kurasa itu sudah cukup bagiku.' Ujarku meyakinkan dan menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Saat itu juga aku tersadar dan tersentak lagi saat mendengar pengakuan dari seseorang. "Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menerima perasaanku ini?"

'Eh? Sasuke-_kun_..'  
**  
Hinata's POV End**

"Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menerima perasaanku ini?"

Sasuke terus berjalan mendekati Hinata, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mematung setelah mendengarnya. Naruto yang telah kembali ke alam sadarnya langsung menyeringai dan mengubah wujudny ke _kyuubi_ mode, tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia langsung berlari ke arah Hinata mendahului Sasuke sambil berteriak. "Kau boleh merebut Sakura-_chan _dariku, tapi tidak akan kubiarkan kau merebut Hinata-_chan _dariku!" Ujarnya sempat melirik ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan bergumam. "_Dobe_." Lalu melihat ke arah Sakura dan melemparkan senyumnya walaupun sangat tipis. Sakura yang menyadari maksud dari Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum.

GREB!

Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata. Hinata yang kaget dengar tindakan Naruto hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Tak disangka pujaan hatinya akan memeluknya seperti ini di depan banyak orang.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-_chan_, selama ini aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan dan melepaskanmu lagi." Ujar Naruto masih terus memeluk Hinata.

"Na-naruto-_kun_.." Hinata masih tak percaya dengan semua yang dilakukan dan dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Sejak kecil kau terus memperhatikanku hingga sekarang ini. Kau juga selalu ada di sampingku tidak hanya disaat yang baik, bahkan disaat yang terburuk sekalipun kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Bahkan untuk kesekian kalinya kau terus melindungiku tanpa memikirkan dirimu sendiri yang juga berada dalam posisi membahayakanmu. Dan yang terpenting kau selalu menyayangi dan mencintaiku. Terima kasih Hinata-_chan_ atas semua yang telah kau lakukan dan berikan padaku. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku selama ini."

Hinata tak mampu lagi mengucapkan kata-kata hanya membalas dengan memeluk erat Naruto dan airmata kebahagiaan mengalir membasahi pipinya yang merona.

"_Aishiteru_ Hinata."

"_Aishiteru_ _yo_, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka dan _kyuubi_ modenya menghilang. Naruto memegang lengan atas Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Perlahan sebelah tangannya terangkat, jari-jarinya mulai menyelusuri pipi mulus milik Hinata dan mengusap airmatanya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari gadisnya itu. Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Hinata yang mengerti maksud Naruto pun mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Naruto juga sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kearah yang berlawan dengan Hinata memejamkan matanya perlahan dan semakin dekat hingga bibir mereka pun bertemu. Naruto menciumnya dengan lembut, merasakan bibir sang gadis yang hangat dan lembut, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Setelah beberapa saat mereka melepas ciuman mereka.

Naruto kembali menatap Hinata dan tersenyum lembut. Wajah Hinata semakin merona, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang wajahnya tak kalah merona seperti gadisnya, dengan gaya kikuknya yang malu-malu dia memulai berbicara duluan. "_Ne_, Hi-hinata-_chan_, apa kau bersedia mendampingiku saat aku sudah menjadi _Hokage_ nanti?" Ujarnya gugup, karena secara tidak langsung dia telah melamar Hinata.

"Na-naruto-_kun_!" Hinata terkejut dan terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum menatap Naruto dan dengan penuh kemantapan dia mengangguk. "_Ha'i_, aku bersedia Naruto-_kun_."

"Benarkah?! _Arigatou_ Hinata-_chan_! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" Teriaknya langsung memeluk Hinatanya. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto.

"WOOOOO! Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok! Suit.. Suit.." Para _shinobi _disana yang menyaksikannya sontak ikut berseru, bertepuk tangan, dan bersiul menyoraki mereka.

Naruto cengir tiga jari. "_Domo_.. _Domo_.." Ujarnya senang lalu menggengam tangan gadis itu dan menuntunnya ke arah ayahnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan gadis yang kau maksud _Tou-san_. Perkenalkan namanya Hyuuga Hinata dan dia yang akan menjadi menantumu nanti" Ujarnya bangga.

"_Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ _Yondaime-sama_." Ujar Hinata membungkukan badannya 90 derajat.

"_Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ Hinata, kau sangat manis dan cantik. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku _Otou-san_ karena kau telah menjadi menantuku" Balasnya tersenyum dan Hinata hanya tersipu malu.

Sang ayah tersenyum senang melihat anaknya telah mendapatkan pasangan yang tepat untuk dirinya. "Baguslah Naruto kau sudah mendapatkan gadis yang tepat untukmu. _Kaa-san_mu pasti senang dan menyetujui hubungan kalian. Jagalah dia dengan baik, jangan sampai kau menyakitinya."

"Tentu saja _Tou-san_, aku pasti akan menjaga dan melindunginya sama seperti _Tou-san_ menjaga dan melindungi _Kaa-san_."

Minato kembali tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata. "Terima kasih Hinata selama ini kau terus memperhatikan dan melindungi Naruto. Aku titipkan Naruto padamu."

"_Ha'i Otou-san_." Balas Hinata kembali membungkukkan badannya.

Minato kembali tersenyum. "Dengan begitu aku sudah bisa pergi dengan tenang sekarang. Orochimaru kau bisa melepaskan _jutsu_ ini sekarang."

"Baiklah." Orochimaru memulai gerakannya melepas _jutsu edo tensei_nya.

Perlahan tubuh para _Hokage_ mulai bercahaya hingga menjulang ke atas langit dan perlahan seperti melepas kertas-kertas dari tubuh mereka. "Selamat tinggal semuanya, Naruto jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku dan ibumu akan selalu memperhatikan dan menjagamu dari sana. Kami percayakan semuanya padamu." Ujar Minato tersenyum diikuti para _Hokage_ yang lain.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar hilang, Naruto berujar. "Serahkan padaku! _Ore wa namae Uzumaki Naruto_! _Ninja dattebayo_!"

Semua yang disana memandang kelangit melihat serpihan sisa _edo tensei_ yang berterbang keatas langit. Mereka tersenyum, ada juga yang menangis. Perasaan bahagia dan haru yang meliputi mereka semuanya tercampur menjadi satu.

Naruto dan Hinata juga menatap kelangit dengan tangan mereka yang masih saling menggenggam. Naruto seperti melihat bayangan ayah ibunya, para _Hokage_, Jiraiya, Itachi, dan teman-teman mereka lainnya yang telah meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu. Mereka tersenyum memandangnya, sebelum menghilang karena tiupan angin, Naruto tersenyum. "_Hontou ni arigatou_.."

**終わり**

**Yosh! End juga.. Gimana Minna-san? Riview ya ^^**

**Klo Sasuke kek gitu, karna mo buad Naruto cemburu, soalnya dia jga tau klo NaruHina ini saling menyimpan perasaan****  
****Soal juubi disegel ke tubuh Minato, Obito bisa pake jutsu kek Nagato? Dan semua kejanggalan lainnya, anggap saja bisa.. Hehehe.. *PLAK!***  
**Soalny disinik intinya Ryn cuma mo buat NaruHinanya bersatu setelah mereka perang.**  
**Ryn harap Om Masashi juga cantolin Naruto ma Hinata nntinya. *PASTI!***  
**Oke minna-san, sampe ketemu lgi di fanfic Ryn yang lainnya**  
**Hontou ni arigatou.. ^^**


End file.
